Nathan Snape, fils de Severus Snape
by Jenifael Ariane Potter
Summary: Severus adopte un petit garçon qui se révèle être son fils. Il devra le préparer à son combat et lui apprendre avant tout à être aimé pour ce qu'il est. Pas Slash entre Severus et l'enfant.
1. Chapter 1

Résumé : Severus adopte un petit garçon qui se révèle être son fils. Il devra le préparer à son combat et lui apprendre avant tout à être aimé pour ce qu'il est.

Disclamer : En dehors du personnage d'Hélène Hopes et de Nathan, tous les autres personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

_En italique_, les paroles des personnages.

**En gras**, le Fourchelang.

_"En italique et entre les guillemets"_, les Flash-Back.

_[En italique et entre crochets]_, les pensées des personnages.

**P.S: Les quatre chapitres publiés seront corrigé puis je mettrais la suite.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Un fils<strong>

Un soir de pleine lune, un enfant pleurait. Il avait tout juste cinq ans. Il avait de beaux yeux vert comme l'émeraude et des cheveux de couleurs marron foncé, presque noir, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules fautes d'avoir été coupé. Il était allongé dans un placard sous l'escalier et était dans un piteux état. Ses lunettes étaient cassées sur le sol, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et couverts de sang séché. De nombreuses coupures étaient visible sur tout son corps et même sur son visage. Il avait le bras droit cassé en plusieurs endroits, la jambe gauche était également cassée, sa cheville droite était violette et gonflée jusqu'au pied, sa respiration se faisait lente et douloureuse. Il avait cinq côtes cassées et trois autres fêlées. Il était maigre et les os étaient nettement devait faire des jours qu'il ne mangeait pas ou très peu. Le placard était un endroit très petit où un sommier tordu était posé dans un coin ainsi qu'une couverture toute sale et toute déchirée. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'il possédait et qui n'appartenait pas au Dursley, sa famille d'adoption et sa seule famille vivante.

Dans un lieu inconnu de tous se trouvait deux personnes. La femme avait de long cheveux auburns qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos et de beaux yeux vert émeraude. L'homme, à ses côtés, avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux marrons presque noir et en bataille. Ils observaient l'enfant avec tristesse.

-_Comment les choses ont-elles pu finir ainsi?_, demanda l'homme d'une voix triste.

-_Je ne sais pas James. Je ne sais pas._, répondit la jeune femme en larmes.

-_Et dire qu'Albus nous avait assuré qu'il serait bien traité s'ils nous arrivaient malheur. Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là? pourquoi le laisse-t-il ainsi?_ se demandait James, en colère.

-_Je ne sais pas, James. Mais nous devons faire quelque chose. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ainsi._

L'homme acquiesça silencieusement et regarda une dernière fois l'enfant inconscient. Il prit la main de la femme et ils murmurèrent :

-_Quod influit sanguis in venis, fit puer, ubi diu privatus amor erit BRACATUS et amatur. Sit luctus venio._(1)

Une douce lumière blanche enveloppa le petit enfant qui disparut.

Dans un lieu appelé école, un homme de vingt-six ans faisait cours. C'était un Maître en Potions réputé pour être le plus jeune dans ce domaine. Il enseignait les cours à une bande d'enfant de troisième année composée de Griffondor et de Serpentard. Ces deux maisons se détestaient et ne rataient pas une occasion de se battre que se soit sur le plan du travail scolaire ou sur le plan sportif. Severus Snape était en ce moment en train de s'énerver contre un pauvre Griffondor qui avait fait sauté son chaudron. La majeure partie des Serpentard était en train de rire de lui car, eux, ne se faisaient jamais punir puisque le professeur était un Serpentard et il les favorisait toujours. A la fin de la journée, Severus retourna dans ses appartements quand une intense lumière blanche apparut devant lui. Devant ses yeux éberlués apparut un petit garçon de cinq ans dans un état proche de la mort. Sans réfléchir, Severus appela Madame Pomfresh par la cheminée pour qu'elle vienne. Cette dernière arriva.

-_Que se passe-t-il, Severus? C'est la première fois que je vous voit dans un tel état de panique_, demanda l'Infirmière inquiète de le voir dans tous ses états.

-_Un petit garçon vient d'apparaitre devant moi. Il est dans un état critique_, lui expliqua-t-il.

Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers l'enfant et étouffa un cri. Elle n'avait jamais vu une personne dans un tel état et pourtant elle n'était plus une novice. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle diagnostiqua son état. Elle décela qu'il avait cinq côtes cassées et trois autres fêlées. Il avait le bras droit cassée et la jambe gauche ainsi que la cheville droite. Il était sous-alimenté et des bleus et des coupures se voyaient dans tout son corps et même sur le visage. En gros, il faisait peur à voir. Aidé de Severus, Madame Pomfresh entreprit de le soigner. Elle banda le bras, la jambe et la cheville blessés et, à l'aide d'un sort, elle ferma les coupures; Elle enleva les bleus présent sur le visage et le nettoya avec un gant. Severus lui fit boire une potion calmante, une autre de régénération sanguine et une autre contre les infections. C'est alors qu'ils l'aperçurent. Une marque en forme d'éclair sur son front. Cette même marque qu'aurait faite Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-_Oh mon Dieu! C'est ... C'est Harry Potter_, s'écria Pompom, en le reconnaissant.

-_C'est horrible. Nous ne pouvons pas le rendre à sa famille. Ce sont surement eux les coupables_, dit le Professeur le plus antipathique de Poudlard, dégouté au plus profond de lui.

-_Que pouvons nous faire? Si nous le disons à Albus, il le renverra là-bas._

Une femme aux long cheveux blanc et aux beaux yeux vert sombre entra dans la pièce et elle se figea.

-_Severus, que fait-il là?_

Severus se retourna et vit sa femme. Elle s'appelait Hélène. Hélène s'approcha de lui et regarda l'enfant.

-_Pourquoi n'est-il pas chez lui? Comment a-t-il pu venir ici?_ demanda-t-elle à son mari.

-_Nous ne savons pas Hélène. Quand je suis arrivé dans l'appartement, une lumière blanche est apparut et il était là._

Hélène caressa le visage de l'enfant avec une infinie tendresse et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-_Avant de mourir, James et Lily avaient placé un sortilège de défense sur Harry. Si jamais il se retrouvait dans un état proche de la mort, il devrait aller là où on s'occuperait de lui. Je suppose qu'ils ont du activer le sortilège dès qu'ils l'ont vu_, expliqua-t-elle quand elle compris l'origine de cette lumière.

-_Mais comment? Ils sont morts_, dit Mme Pomfresh.

-_C'est un sortilège Post-mortem. Il ne peut s'enclencher qu'à la mort des deux personnes qui l'ont mit en place._

-_Pourquoi ici? Pourquoi chez moi?_ demanda ensuite Severus.

Hélène regarda tendrement son mari avant de répondre.

-_Severus, cet enfant est le tien. Ce n'est pas celui de James et Lily mais c'est le tien et celui de Lily. Lily était enceinte d'Harry quand elle a épousé James, de trois mois. Lorsque tu es parti, sans un mot, elle s'est tourné vers la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance pour le protéger. Elle savait pourquoi tu étais parti et c'est pour cela qu'elle ne te l'a jamais dit. Si Voldemort savait que tu avais eu un fils, il s'en serait servi contre vous deux._

Severus ne prononça pas un mot. Il regardait alternativement Pomfresh et Hélène comme s'il espérait qu'on lui dise "Poisson d'Avril". Hélène s'approcha de lui et le fit assoir sur le fauteuil.

-_Lily t'aimait; N'en doute jamais. Si elle a fait tout ça, c'était pour vous protéger tous les deux. Quand James a apprit qu'il était de toi, il ne l'a pas rejeté. Il l'a accueillit chez lui et il s'est occupé d'elle et de son fils. Il n'a jamais accepté qu'Harry l'appelle "Papa" car il voulait que ce mot soit uniquement pour toi. Pour Harry, James est plus un oncle qu'autre chose. Voici une lettre qui t'es adressée._

Hélène sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et la lui donna.

-_Pompom, ne dites pas à Albus que l'enfant est là. Si Severus est d'accord nous allons l'adopter comme le voulait Lily et James._

-_Et pour son apparence?_

-_D'ici quelques heures il retrouvera sa véritable apparence. Ensuite pour masquer toute ressemblance avec Lily, je mélangerais un peu de mon sang dans une potion de changement d'apparence pour lui donner mes caractéristiques. Bien entendu, la potion sera à vie mais elle ne devrait pas lui poser problème_.

Pompom hocha la tête et retourna dans ses appartements.

* * *

><p>(1) Que le sang, qui coule dans nos veines, emmène cet enfant privé d'amour depuis longtemps vers un lieu où il sera choyé et aimé. Que la magie fasse.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Résumé : Severus adopte un petit garçon qui se révèle être son fils. Il devra le préparer à son combat et lui apprendre avant tout à être aimé pour ce qu'il est.

Disclamer : En dehors du personnage d'Hélène Hopes et de Nathan, tous les autres personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

_En italique_, les paroles des personnages.

**En gras**, le Fourchelang.

_"En italique et entre les guillemets"_, les Flash-Back.

_[En italique et entre crochets],_ les pensées des personnages.

_En italique et en souligné_, les paroles par la pensée

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 : Le réveil<p>

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Harry était arrivé à Poudlard. En dehirs de Severus, de Madame Pomfesh et d'Hélène personne n'étaient au courant. Durant tout ce temps, Harry était toujours dans le coma et cela commençait à inquiéter grandement les trois adultes. Severus, après une longue nuit de réflection, avait accepté de garder son fils avec lui. Il avait lu la lettre de Lily et avait reconnu qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Elle lui avait même laissé tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait d'Harry pour qu'il puisse le connaitre. Désormais, Harry avait de longs cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux qui lui tombaient au creu du dos et ses yeux toujours étaient désormais violet même si on pouvait voir un éclat d'émeraude de temps à autre. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Lily de part son visage fin et effeminé mais on reconnaissait aussi le même visage garcieux d'Hélène. Personne n'aurait pu dire que cet enfant était en réalité Harry Potter. Tous les soirs, ils s'arrangeaient pour que l'un d'entre eux restent avec lui en cas de réveil ou de complication. La majeure partie de ses blessures avaient fini par guérir si ce n'est son bras, sa jambe et sa cheville blessés. Madame Pomfresh refusant de les guérir avec une potions car son corps en était saturé. Severus devenait de plus en plus inquiet. Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, trois mois s'étaient écoulés et son fils ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il avait peur de le perdre. Au début du mois de juin, alors que Severus était en plein ours avec des élève de septième année de Serdaigle et Poufsoufle, Hélène arriva en courant dans la salle de cours.

Severus Snape : _Hélène!_

Hélène : _Il ... Il est ... Il est réveillé._

Severus Snape : _Je vous laisse finir seul un moment; Ne faites pas de bétise sinon je serais obliger de vous punir._

Après avoir mi en garde ses élèves, Severus suivit Hélène dans ses appartements. Madame Pomfresh était déjà à son chevet quand Severus et Hélène entrèrent. Harry était assis sur le fauteuil dans lequel il était depuis plus de cinq mois. Il ne tourna même pas la tête dans leur direction.

Severus Snape : _Alors commen va-t-il, Pompom?_

Madame Pomfresh : _Il n'a plus de blessure grave même si je lui déconseille de trop utiliser sa jambe, son bras et sa cheville. Les os sont encore trop fragile et je préfèrerais évité qu'il se les recasse accidentellement. Par contre, il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot depuis qu'il s'est réveillé et il n'a pas bougé de place. C'est comme s'il c'était enfermé dans un monde que lui seul connait._

Hélène : _Severus, tu veux rester ou retourner en cours?_

Severus : _Je reste._

Hélène : _Dans ce cas, je me charge de ta classe pour l'heure._

Hélène partit et les laissa seuls. Au nom de Severus, Harry tourna la tête vers lui, mais personne ne le vit. Il essaya de parler mais aucun ne sortit de sa bouche. D'une main timide, il attrapa la robe de Severus et la serra fort. Severus se tourna vers lui et il le vit pleurer en silence. Il se pencha vers lui et lui murmura:

Severus : _Que se passe-t-il Nathan? Tu as mal quelque part?_

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortie et ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité. Madame Pomfresh examina sa gorge.

Madame Pomfresh : _Ne t'en fais pas mon petit, tu retrouvera ta voix bientôt. Je vais te donner une potion pour soulager tes cordes vocales._

Elle lui fit boire la potion et laissa quelques explications à Severus pour les prochains jours à venir. D'un geste tendre, il essuya les larmes de son fils et fut surpris de le voir se jeter sur lui pour pleurer tout son soul. Il ressera sa prise sur lui et se balança d'avant en arrière.

Severus : _Chut ... Ca va aller;.. Tu n'es plus seul. Chut._

Fatigué par ses pleurs, il se rendormi dans les bras de son père qu'il refusa de lacher. C'est dans cette position que Madame Pomfresh et Hélène les retrouvèrent à la tombée de la nuit.

Le lendemain, à son réveil, Severus vit son fils dans ses bras, toujours endormi. Il avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou et refusait de le lacher. D'une certaine manière, il s'était accroché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Peu après, Nathan ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui avant de sourire à son père.

Severus :_Bonjour, Nathan_

Nathan : _Bonjour, Père._

Severus mit un certain temps à comprendre que son fils avait parlé par télépathie.

Severus : _Comment?_

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse à sa question. Il se leva et emmena son fils à la toilette avant de prendre le petit déjeuné. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut que son fils mangeait très peu pour un enfant de son âge. Mais il ne dit rien. Il souvint alors de la lettre que lui avait écrit Lily.

_"Severus ouvrit la lettre que lui avait remis Hélène et il reconnu aussitôt l'écriture fine et légèrement penchée de Lily._

_Mon cher Severus,_

_Si tu lit cette lettre c'est que la fin est proche ou que je suis déjà partie loin de toi. Nous avons été trahis, Voldemort sait où nous sommes. Je tenais à te dire que je t'ai toujours aimé et que je t'aime toujours. Si je me suis mariée avec James sait par amour mais par sécurité. Lorsque tu m'a quitté sans un mot le soir du Nouvel An, je n'ai pas cherché à te retrouver. Je savais déjà où tu étais et que tu devais avoir une bonne raison de partir. Mais il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. Lorsque tu es parti, j'étais enceinte de deux mois. Je voulais te le dire pour la Saint Valentin mais finalement je n'ai jamais pu te le dire. Alors quand tu es parti, je suis parti voir James. Il a mis près d'un mois à me redonner la vie. ton départ m'a anéantie même si j'en savais les raisons. Finalement c'est ce petit bout de choux qui m'a permi de renaitre et de me battre. Pour protéger l'enfant, James m'a demandé de nous marier ainsi personne ne soupçonnerait qu'il est de toi. Je lui dois la vie. Lorsque notre fils est né, j'avais l'impression de te revoir quand tu étais petit. Il avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que toi. Ils étaient noirs et si soyeux. Sinon, il avait hériter de mes yeux verts que tu affectionnais si particulièrement puisqu'ils me rendaient si unique. Il avait ton visage fin et hautain mais il avait mon nez en revanche. Notre petit bout de choux s'appelle Nathan Lawrence Severus Snape mais aux yeux du monde il s'appelle Harry James Potter. Un sort de Glamour de mon cru le fait ressembler à James._

_Si jamais tu reçois cette lettre cela voudra dire que Nathan est en danger. Pour assurer nos arrière, James et moi avons lancé le sortilège de __fidem vitam aeternam (1) qui ne s'appliquera qu'après notre mort. Je te demande de prendre soin de lui avec Hélène et Pompom. Dès l'instant où tu accepteras de le prendre avec toi, Nathan Lawrence Severus Snape apparaitra aux yeux de la loi en temps de fils retrouvé._

_Ta petite Fleur de Lys,_

_Lily Rose Evans Snape."_

* * *

><p>(1) Protection de la vie éternelle.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Résumé : Severus adopte un petit garçon qui se révèle être son fils. Il devra le préparer à son combat et lui apprendre avant tout à être aimé pour ce qu'il est.

Disclamer : En dehors du personnage d'Hélène Hopes et de Nathan, tous les autres personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

_En italique_, les paroles des personnages.

**En gras**, le Fourchelang.

_"En italique et entre les guillemets"_, les Flash-Back.

_[En italique et entre crochets],_ les pensées des personnages.

_En italique et en souligné_, les paroles par la pensée

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3 : UN NOUVEL AMI<p>

Nathan avait désormais onze ans. Il s'était embelli de plus en plus et ressemblait de plus en plus à Severus et Hélène. Depuis trois ans, une petite soeur l'avait rejoint. Elle s'appelait Viviane Lilian Snape. Elle était brune aux yeux bleus foncés et elle restait toujours aux côtés de son frère. Nathan était devenu un Maitre en Potions aussi doué, voire plus, que son père et était doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Sa mère, Hélène Snape, née Smith, enseignait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques à Poudlard. Elle aimait Nathan comme si c'était le sien et Nathan l'aimait également et ne manquait pas une occasion de le lui dire. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que la famille Snape montait dans le Poudlard Express. Les parents montèrent dans le compartiment réservé aux professeurs et Nathan et Vivian prirent un compartiment à part et vide. A onze heure pile, le train quitta la gare de King Cross. Nathan jouait avec sa petite soeur quand le compartiment s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon à la peau métissé et aux yeux bleus.

-_Excuse-moi, la place est-elle libre?_ lui demanda-t-il.

Nathan hocha la tête et le garçon s'installa sur la banquette en face. Vivian le regarda et Nathan lui fit des chatouilles. Elle éclata de rire.

-_T'es mal poli_, lui dit-elle. _Je vais le dire à maman_.

-_Parceque tu crois qu'elle va te croire, Petit Monstre_, répondit-il.

Vivian lui adresse un regard digne de Severus jusqu'à ce que son frère capitule.

-_Je me présente_, dit-il en regardant le nouveau, _Nathan Snape et ma chipie de soeur, Vivian_.

-_Blaise Zabini_, se présenta le nouveau. _Tu ne serais pas le fils du professeur de Potions_.

-_En effet, c'est mon père_.

-_Nathan, j'ai faim_, dit Vivian à son grand frère.

Nathan ouvrit un sac à dos posé sur le sol et en sortie un sandwich qu'il lui donna avant d'en proposer un à Blaise qui l'accepta de bon coeur.

-_Merci,_ lui dit-il.

Nathan entama alors le sien. Depuis l'enfance, Nathan était un véritable cordon bleu et il adorait cuisiner pour tout le monde. Hélène et lui passait donc beaucoup de temps ensemble dans la cuisine à préparer le repas.

-_C'est délicieux Nathan_.

Après le repas, Vivian s'endormie dans les bras de son grand frère, le sourire aux lèvres. Nathan la regarda tendrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Blaise regardait cette scène avec amusement.

-_Tu sais que tu ressemble à un papa poule comme ça_, lui fit-il remarquer.

-_Papa et maman me le disent souvent. Mais d'une certaine manière je rattrape ce que je n'ai pas eu avec elle_, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle que Blaise entendit malgré tout.

Cette dernière phrase intrigua Blaise qui se demandait ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Mais il ne le lui demanda pas. Il ne voulait pas juger alors qu'il était la première personne à ne pas lui avaoir dit du mal pour telle ou telle raison. Il espérait s'en faire un ami. Un garçon aux cheveux blonds aux yeux argentés entra dans le compartiment. Il regarda autour de lui et s'arrêta sur Nathan. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il regardait à nouveau sa petite soeur.

-_Snape! _dit le blond. _Tu ressemble de plus en plus à un Griffondor. C'est une honte pour ta famille._

-_Malfoy, la seule honte que la terre puisse avoir est de t'avoir dans son antre_, répliqua-t-il sans le regarder.

Malfoy le prit mal et s'avança menaçant.

-_Regarde-moi quand je te parle_, cria-t-il.

Son cri réveilla Vivian qui pleura à cause de la peur provoquée par le cri.

-_Chut, Petite Fée, il faut pleurer_, murmura Nathan à son oreille. _Maintenant, tu te tais Malfoy parceque si tu la refais pleurer tu apprendra ce que signifie le mot "peur", _ajout-t-il d'un ton froid en foudroyant du regard Malfoy. _Et n'espère même pas que ton cher Parrain te sauvera la mise cette fois._

D'un mouvement du poignet, Nathan chassa Malfoy du compartiment et referma la porte derrière lui puis il essaya de calmer les pleurs de sa soeur. Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour qu'elle se calme.

-_Dis, tu le connais Malfoy_? demanda Blaise.

-_C'est le filleuil de Papa. Il est arrogant et il lui suffit de demander quelque chose pour l'avoir. Je déteste les gens comme ça. Tous les enfants pourris gâtés finissent par être méchant envers les autres et ils se croient supérieur aux autres_.

_-En dirait que tu parles en connaissance_, lui fit remarquer Blaise.

-_Mon cousin était comme lui_, répondit Nathan avec une grimace. _A chaque fois que je vois Malfoy, je revois mon cousin et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas pire comparaison que mon cousin._

-_C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu le déteste?_

Nathan ne répondit, il baissa la tête, le regard triste et fuyant. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le plus grand calme. Blaise se contentait de lire un magazine sur le Quidditch alors que Nathan lisait son livre de Potions.

* * *

><p>Suite à une remarque de Rozenn2356 sur les dialogue plus proche de pièce de théâtre que du roman j'ai changé les dialogue. Pour les deux premiers chapitres je les ferais prochainement en espérant que cela ne vous dérange pas.<p>

Merci pour vos REVIEWS ça fait plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

Résumé : Severus adopte un petit garçon qui se révèle être son fils. Il devra le préparer à son combat et lui apprendre avant tout à être aimé pour ce qu'il est.

Disclamer : En dehors du personnage d'Hélène Smith et de Nathan, tous les autres personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

_En italique_, les paroles des personnages.

**En gras**, le Fourchelang.

_"En italique et entre les guillemets"_, les Flash-Back.

_[En italique et entre crochets],_ les pensées des personnages.

_En italique et en souligné_, les paroles par la pensée

* * *

><p>CHAPITRE 3 : La Répartition<p>

Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Blaise, Nathan et Vivian rejoignirent les autres élèves de Premières Années. Le professeur Snape et Hélène hésitaient entre laisser Vivian à Nathan ou l'emmener avec eux. En effet, les Premières Années devaient traverser le lac en barque et ils craignaient qu'elle ne tombe par dessus bord. mais leur fils les avait rassurer en leur disant qu'elle sera entre Blaise et lui. C'est donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que les Premières Années montèrent dans les barques accompagnées de Hagrid, le garde chasse. La première à avoir remarqué le château fut Vivian.

-_Rega'de Nathan. C'est tout g'and comme les château de p'incesse._

Nathan et Blaise regardèrent devant eux et furent surpris. Le château était immense. Il y avait de nombreuses fenêtres qui brillaient sous le couvert de la nuit. Quatre grandes tours se dessinaient tout autour. Un long parc encadrait le château où de nombreux arbres étaient plantées. Même si Nathan était déjà venu ici dans le passé, il n'avait jamais vu le château sous cet angle. Les barques s'arrêtèrent et les élèves descendirent. En haut des escaliers, en face de la Grande Salle, le professeur McGonagall les attendait.

-_Bonsoir et bienvenue à Poudlard. Je suis le professeur McGonagall, votre professeur de Métamorphoses, la Directrice adjointe de Poudlard et la Directrice de la Maison de Griffondor. Derrière cette salle, il y a la Grande Salle dans laquelle vous serez répartie dans les Quatre Maisons qui sont Griffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard._

Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle et le silence se fit. Tous les élèves avancèrent jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Sur un tabouret, un vieux chapeau rapiécé était posé.

-_Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret et vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête._

Elle déroula une liste et commença à appeler.

_-Hannah Abbot_

_-POUFSOUFFLE._

_-Vincent Crabbe_

_-SERPENTARD_

_-Hadrien Evans_

_-SERPENTARD_

_-Gregory Goyle_

_-SERPENTARD_

_-Hermione Granger_

_-SERDAIGLE_

_-Neville Londubat_

_-GRIFFONDOR_

_-Luna Lovegood_

_-SERDAIGLE_

_-Draco Malfoy_

_-SERPENTARD_

_-Théodore Nott_

_-SERPENTARD_

_-Pansy Parkinson_

_-SERPENTARD_

_-Alyssa Potter_

_-GRIFFONDOR_

_-Nathan Snape_

Nathan donna Vivian à Blaise et s'installa sur le tabouret. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui.

"Un Snape. C'est pas tous les jours que ça arrive. Je vois en toi un pouvoir immense et une soif de connaissance. Tu es impatient de faire tes preuves et de montrer à tout le monde ce que tu vaux. Tu as toutes les qualités requises pour aller dans les quatre maisons. Tu as le courage des Lions, l'intelligence des Serdaigle, tu as un cœur pure et rempli d'amour comme les Poufsouffle et tu as la ruse des Serpentard. En réalité tu es le digne héritier des Quatre Grands et le château est tiens. Où veux-tu aller?"

-"Chez les Serpentard, Elrich."

-_SERPENTARD_.

Nathan récupéra sa sœur et prit place à sa table. A sa place, ses parents lui sourirent fier de lui, surtout Severus. Dans la salle, c'était le silence. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que le terrible professeur des cachots ait un fils.

-_Ronald Weasley_

_-GRIFFONDOR_

_-Et enfin Blaise Zabini_

_-SERPENTARD._

Blaise rejoignit son ami et ils attendirent que le professeur Dumbledore parle. Hadrien était dans son coin. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se lier avec les autres. Chose que Nathan remarqua bien vite.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, Blaise n'avait qu'un seul et unique ami. Cet ami portait le nom de Nathan Snape. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il vit une ombre de tristesse dans l'étrange regard violet de son ami en entendant le nom de Hadrien Evans, il sut que quelque chose se passait. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il se promit de tout faire pour l'aider.

* * *

><p>Excusez le fait que ce chapitre soit un peu plus court que les autres. J'essaierais de les aggrandirent par la suite. Si vous avez des idées à proposé dites toujours. Je suis toujours partante.<p>

Je tiens également à remercier pour les reviews, ça compte beaucoup pour moi.


End file.
